


60 veces Manuel en fragmentos

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Argentina, Chile - Freeform, M/M, Manuel Gonzales, Martín Hernández, Que cosa más linda que hice, argchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latin Hetalia - ArgentinaxChile AU. Historia de amor adolescente, donde Manuel va contando su vida y su amor, escrito entre fragmentos, pensamientos y tachaduras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 veces Manuel en fragmentos

I

Apreté el cuaderno contra mi pecho. Sé lo que se ve desde afuera, lo sé y lo odio. Sé como el rubor invade mi rostro y sé que me veo indefenso, aunque no lo soy.

Odio sonrojarme. Me veo débil.

Eso no está bien para alguien que siempre tiene que ser fuerte.

Pero...

Martín acaba de decirle que no. Dice que no puede hacerlo, que no puede aceptar su invitación. Ella baja la mirada. No sé a dónde lo invitó, pero todo el curso habla de que esa chica está enamorada de Martín.

Que no joda, Martín es m... es decir, Martín será... Martín...

Dejé salir un suspiro. Martín nunca será nada mío. ¿Entonces por qué la rechazó? Oh, no. Ojalá no halla “otra” porque eso sería insoportable.

Al final, Martín volvió a entrar a la clase, pero yo no. No me siento de ánimos. Pero sabía que debía entrar.

~~No puedo seguir faltando a clase por simples peleas en mi interior.~~

II

El dibujo se ve bien en mi cabeza, entonces, ¿¿Por qué chucha no me queda igual cuando lo paso al papel??

Me acomodé el flequillo, suspiré, me rasqué el brazo, arranqué la hoja y empecé todo de nuevo.

Dibujar no es nada fácil. En especial cuando tu mente está tercamente pensando en otra cosa. Me gustaría elegir en qué es bueno pensar y en qué no. Sería más sencillo. Podría elegir preocuparme por la prueba de matemáticas de la semana que viene y podría elegir no preocuparme porque Martín al final sí aceptó salir con esa chica. Es la otra de intercambio, la venezolana.

Es linda, pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

Ella dice estar enamorada de él, mas se nota, que solo necesita un polvo. Lo mismo de Martín.

~~Que se mueran.~~

III

Puta weón, gran suerte la mía, debo ser un aborto de la naturaleza o algo así como pa’ que la vida me odie tanto.

¡Otra chica más también gusta de Martín!

Puta la wea, ¿Es que hay alguna persona en todo el instituto que se dé cuenta que no es más que un gran imbécil?

~~Aunque es lindo.~~

IV

La formación es realmente aburrida.

Al menos estoy cerca de Martín. Oigo sus intentos de molestar, y aunque intente con todas las ganas decir que son completamente idiotas, siempre me encuentro a mi mismo tapándome la boca para que no se escuche mi risa. Sus chistes de humor negro son demasiado crueles, pero sabe hacerlos encajar perfectamente con las situaciones.

Respiré hondo. A veces desearía poder ser más... sociable. O gracioso. No sarcástico, sé que soy hiriente pero hay gente tan weona que realmente se merece una respuesta desagradable.

~~Aun así, me pregunto qué se sentirá hacer reír a alguien.~~

V

Odio la escuela. Lo peor de todo es que sé que hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, aplicar mis propios auto-consejos. Consejos como “haz amigos, Manuel”. “No seai tan weón”. “No puedes caerle mal a toooodo el mundo”. “Ok, acepta que te gusta un weón. No finjas lo contrario. No te auto-engañes”. “Pesca que teni una prueba de matemática la semana que viene. Es importante.”

Sin embargo, termino como ahora.

Sentado en las escaleras de la escuela cerrada, fumándome un cigarrillo para intentar alargar mi regreso a casa. No quiero volver.

Mamá me preguntará si hoy hice algún amigo.

No podré responderle.

―Che, ¿Tenés fuego?

Ladeé la cabeza, preguntándome qué hace Martín aquí, y con quien está.

Oh, mierda.

Me doy cuenta que está solo, y que es a mí a quien pide fuego.

― ¿E-eh? –Pestañeé de manera estúpida, ¿Por qué no puedo pensar bien?

De hecho, ¿Hay alguien que pueda pensar bien si él te mira fijamente?

~~Sus ojos verdes son la esmeralda esperanza de mi vida.~~

―Pregunté si tenés fuego.

―Ah, sí poh.

Le entregué el encendedor y me le quedé mirando. Jamás había estado en frente de él.

Se siente demasiado raro.

―Gracias.

Se dio vuelta y me quedé mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba. Cuando estaba a unos metros, se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia mí.

¿¿No puede dejarme en paz??

―Manuel, ¿Cierto?

―Martín, ¿Cierto? –El sarcasmo se me escapa. No pude evitarlo. Nunca puedo evitarlo. Abre mis labios y vuela libre, molestando a las personas.

―Estamos en el mismo curso...

―No me digas –Mascullé, exhalando el humo y mirando a otra parte, incapaz de pensar con coherencia si sus ojos verdes me miraban.

Como no respondió, me vi obligado a mirarlo.

Y me sonrió.

~~A Martín no le molesta mi sarcasmo.~~

VI

Es gracioso cuando sacas un pilar importante, como la parte de abajo del tronco de un árbol, o la columna de un edificio. O algo así. El punto es que todo se cae. Y es divertido ver cuando ocurre.

Se supone que Martín es el director técnico del equipo de fútbol del colegio, y hoy que faltó, nadie sabe que mierda hacer. Parecen conejitos yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, hiperactivos y mal organizados.

Me alegro de tener ese no sé qué en la pierna. Me impide ser parte de ellos. Y también me alegro que el no sé qué de mi pierna no sea grave. Porque tenía muy preocupada a mi madre.

Al lado mío se sentó un extraño. Le di importancia porque nunca nadie se sienta al lado mío. Tenía capucha y desde mi lugar no podía ver quién es. Lo miré de reojo un rato hasta él se volteó y me sonrió.

―Eras Manuel, ¿No?

―Puta weón, ¿Me pego un cartel en la frente con mi nombre? –Respondí mordaz.

Mi enojo se debía al día. Era nublado y el viento me molestaba, revolviéndome el pelo de manera horrible. Ya era bastante con estar horas en frente del espejo para que esté más o menos presentable, para que luego el viento me lo arruine. Debía tenerlo todo parado y revoltoso, y me daba un poco de vergüenza porque Martín me miraba, y me sonreía.

¿Por qué me habla?

―No hace falta, ya me acuerdo, boludo. –Su voz era baja. 

No agregó nada más, y eso hizo que el silencio se tornara incómodo.

― ¿Por qué no estai en el entrenamiento?

―Se supone que falté para estudiar. Bueno, en realidad quería saber si tenías algún resumen para la prueba de geografía de hoy.

No sabía si desesperarme más por el hecho de que estaba intentando aprovecharse de mi o porque me olvidé completamente de la prueba.

― ¿En serio había prueba? Puta la wea, ¿De qué tema? –Me mordí el labio repetidas veces, enojado con mi memoria.

―Que boludos somos, entre los dos no pegamos una... bueno, che, si logro encontrar algún resumen, te lo paso.

Y dicho esto se puso de pie, saludándome con la mano.

―Después nos vemos, Manuel.

~~Me encanta escuchar mi nombre con su voz.~~

VII

Al final, parece que tendré que hacer un trabajo de geografía para recuperar nota. Es un trabajo grupal. Y Martín está en el grupo. Y alguien más. Ojalá esa persona no lo haga y... no, espera, si ese weón que tiene que hacer el trabajo con nosotros no lo hace, entonces Martín y yo quedaremos solos y será muy incómodo. Para mí. Y un tercio más de tarea.

Como sea, mejor pienso en otra cosa. Como en unirme al taller literario de mi colegio. Empezó hace bastante, siempre me da vergüenza mostrar lo que escribo. Sin embargo, creo que el taller va a ayudarme a subir mi nota.

Uh, no sé.

~~Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.~~

VIII

¿¿¿Quién fue el weón que dijo que pase lo que tenga que pasar??? Puta que no, cachen que el aweonado decidió dejar la escuela, y ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo a solas con Martín.

Y

Martín

Me

Dio

Su

Dirección

Para

Hacer

El

Puto

Trabajo

En

Su

Casa

S-o-l-o-s

.

Va a ser lo más incómodo del mundo.

~~Y tengo la esperanza de que algo va a pasar. Odio esa esperanza.~~

IX

Primer día de taller literario.

Uno pensaría que estará lleno de estúpidos que van porque necesitan una materia extracurricular para poder aprobar, pero no.

Me encanta, hay muchos chicos que se parecen a mí.

Reservados, atentos y con un gran sentimiento hacia la literatura.

Este sería mi lugar perfecto en el mundo si no fuera por un detalle. Un retorcido detalle que me cambia el mundo.

Ahí está, el weón rucio teñido con cara de papa.

¿Y lo peor de todo? ¡Escribe mejor que yo!

Ugh, no es envidia... es sencillamente ese momento en que te das cuenta que, en lo que te destacas, hay alguien que es mejor.

No es como si Martín pudiera igualar la forma en que plasmo la poesía en las minoridades de la vida, casi de manera innata y natural, mi forma de garabatear sentimientos en una hoja de papel, no es eso... si no, no me quedaría nada en mi vida en lo cual yo pudiera destacar.

Es solo que su manera de expresarse es tan simple, tan primitiva e ingeniosa que sus ideas me sobrepasan.

Cuando leí lo que había escrito, todos quedaron impresionados. Y pude haber sonreído y volver a mi casa con esa sonrisa monótona en mi rostro, si no fuera por lo que dijo ese imbécil.

―No me gustó la historia –Y todos se sorprendieron, la profesora que había quedado encantada reclamó, defendiéndome y exigiendo un por qué bien justificado― Escribe bien y todo eso, pero le falta ese “algo” que atrapa en la historia. Ese “algo” interesante...

Indignado. Y furioso. Eso es lo que sentí en ese momento. Lo odié con todas mis ganas.

~~Porque aquello que decía que me faltaba, lo tiene él.~~

~~X~~

~~No pude dormir nada.~~

~~Jamás pensé que mi perdición tendría nombre de ángel.~~

XI

Tengo sueeeeeeño.

Y es sábado.

Tuve que levantarme temprano para hacer el puto trabajo de geografía. Te odio, profesor. Te odio, mundo.

El camino a casa de Martín fue todo un suplicio. Nervios, mi música heavy y quedarme dormido en el bus para luego perderme no fueron buena combinación.

La verdad que no.

Viaje de mierda.

Su casa parece normal. Casi aburrida. Toqué la puerta y no me abría nadie. Escucho el lejano “ya voooooy” de Martín.

~~Si tuviera un súper poder, me gustaría que la tierra me tragase cuando yo quisiera.~~

XII

A veces me odio. Mi mamá dice que es porque soy adolecente y que es normal que esté disconforme conmigo mismo.

Entonces me siento mejor, porque sé que en algún momento esa incomodidad conmigo mismo pasará.

Ella me nota mal y me nombra cosas bonitas de mí.

No cuenta, mamá, no cuenta.

¿De qué me va a servir tener ojos lindos? ¿Eso me conseguirá trabajo? ¿Conquistará a Martín alguna chica o algo? No. También dice que soy paciente. ¿Qué sabe ella? No lo soy. Me desespero porque algo pase. Pero las cosas nunca ocurren. Y también dice que soy bueno literatura y esas cosas. ¡De nada me sirve si soy solo bueno! Hay millones de personas que son buenas, incluso mejores. Yo debo ser “uno de los mejores”. O no me servirá de nada.

No me sirve de nada.

No sirvo de nada.

~~Y me doy cuenta que esa incomodidad conmigo mismo no pasará.~~

XIII

El trabajo con Martín fue interesante. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que podía ser entretenidamente divertido.

Nos enfocamos en la tarea y la terminamos rápido. Después de eso, nos pusimos a escuchar música. Me contó que extraña mucho su país y, especialmente, la música de él. Los recitales a los que tanto le había gustaba ir. En Chile no hay muchas bandas que le gusten. Sin embargo, no se desanimó. Continuó poniendo canción tras canción, contándome por qué le gustaba cada una de ellas.

Yo asentía y escuchaba, tirado en su cama que era muy cómoda, mientras él miraba por la ventana y yo lo miraba a él.

~~Es malditamente hermoso.~~

XIV

Me gusta la forma en que sonríe.

La curva de su sonrisa es perfecta y deja ver la dentadura blanca que tiene. También es perfecta. Es como un adonis o algo así. Con cerebro de mosquito. O eso creía yo hasta escuchar las cosas preciosas que cuenta y opina sobre la música o las extraordinarias aventuras que describe al escribir.

En fin, volviendo a lo que les contaba.

Cuando Martín sonríe, se abre un mundo.

Te dice con esa sola mueca que puedes ser feliz. Que la felicidad no se hace ni se siente, se contagia. Y penetra por cada uno de los poros que reciben su imagen sonriente, y entonces me contagia de ese virus y me hace sonreír.

~~Amo la forma en que sonríe. Y la forma en que me hace sonreír.~~

XV

Despedirme de él fue como si me echaran un balde de agua helada encima.

La fantasía estúpida que estaba viviendo se hizo añicos como cuando se te cae un espejo. Y los pedazos se desparraman por el piso y a veces te lastiman.

Bueno, exagero.

Me voy con las poesías que aparecen en mi mente como brisa que me envuelve, haciendo que me deje llevar.

No es tan malo.

Bueno, sí, un poco.

¡Me prestó discos! Eso significa que tengo una escusa para hablar con él. De devolverle toda esa música genial que me prestó.

Y voy a prestarle también mis discos porque eh, la música chilena también merece ser escuchada. Vale la pena, aunque los extranjeros digan lo contrario. Que se mueran.

Tener esa pertenencia de Martín hace que el solo hecho de sostenerlo me dé falsas esperanzas. Por eso, de alguna forma, le guardo resentimientos extraños.

~~No quiero hacerme daño.~~

XVI

Pasarnos música nos ha hecho más amigos.

Hablamos en algunos recreos, y me acuerdo de un día donde su mejor amigo Sebastián faltó y su otro amigo Daniel estaba enfermo de hace unos días. Y nos sentamos juntos en clase. Y no prestamos nada de atención, y en la prueba siguiente nos fue mal, pero nos reímos mucho y creo que valió la pena. 

Yo creí que amigarme con él era la ocasión perfecta para darme cuenta que él no es para mí. Que es un rubio tonto. Entonces tendría una razón para desenamorarme.

~~Pero para mi desgracia, descubrí que me complementa.~~

XVII

Se acercan las vacaciones de invierno.

Hace frio, y me gusta ver los árboles pelados y pisar las hojas como en otoño. Aunque odio abrigarme hasta parecer un muñeco regordete. Odio eso.

Martín me invitó a su casa para algún día de las vacaciones, esta vez sin trabajo práctico de por medio. Eso me alegra.

Y me pone terriblemente ansioso.

Últimamente se me ha estado haciendo muy difícil permanecer cerca de él sin pensar cosas raras y empiezo a caer en la cuenta que realmente estoy enamorado de él.

Es incómodo.

No quiero aceptarlo.

Pero en el instante que estoy con él, no me importa, porque cada sonrisa suya, cada palabra que me dirige, cada minúsculo movimiento, me hace feliz.

~~Amor no correspondido a veces es sinónimo de tortura.~~

XVIII

Sus ojos.

Ese color verde en el que me pierdo y me pierdo cuando me habla, y entonces me pregunta en qué estoy pensando y tengo que fingir que me rio para disimular que me perdí en sus ojos.

Es como un laberinto de verdes paredes color esmeralda. Y yo toco aquellas paredes y están frías, no puedo hallar el calor que quiero sentir. Aun así, a veces me doy cuenta que yo no quiero aceptar que sí hay calidez y tibieza en sus miradas, y que soy yo quien no quiere perderse en aquel laberinto sin fin en el cual estoy en el centro, muy alejado de toda salida.

Y a veces su mirada brilla, cuando habla de cosas que le gustan.

Y a veces en su mirada nace el fuego, cuando se enoja.

Y otras veces en su mirada baila la música que nos gusta escuchar.

~~Me gustaría tener un collar de esmeralda para llevar un pedazo de sus ojos cerca de mi corazón.~~

XIX

Me pondría a pensar en cuando se me hizo costumbre ir a su casa durante las vacaciones, mas, me parece que hay hechos más significativos en los que debería ponerme a reflexionar.

Quiero pensar puntualmente en uno.

Se ofreció a acompañarme a casa y yo gustoso ante la idea le dije que sí. Volvimos todo el camino charlando sobre películas de acción. Me gusta como relata de manera desopilante cada estúpido detalle, saltándose las partes importantes. Mueve mucho los brazos y habla más con onomatopeyas dichas que con palabras reales. Me hace reír, y él cuenta las películas así porque sabe que me hace reír.

~~Me causa ternura... y punzadas dolorosas en el pecho.~~

Bueno, lo que estaba recordando no era eso.

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá no estaba.

Me enojé demasiado. Hacia un frio propio de nevada, solo que no estaba nevando, aunque eso último hubiera sido lindo considerando lo que me gusta la nieve.

Martín me vio en tal ataque de frustración por primera vez. Abrió los ojos grandes y para mi sorpresa, rió.

―No te enojes por cosas que pasan... –Me dijo con esa sonrisita suya que hace que mi mundo quede patas arriba.

―Pero es que ahora voy a tener que ir caminando a lo del trabajo de mi mamá a pedirle las llaves de casa. Hace caleta de frio y no tengo nada de ganas.

Él respondió que le gustaría acompañarme, pero que tenía cosas que hacer.

Y antes de que pudiera decepcionarme, me dio su campera.

¡Quedó en polera nomás! ¡Se iba a morir de frio!

―Espero que no te resfríes. –Fue lo que me dijo.

También se quitó la bufanda, pero no me la dio. Me la pasó por el cuello y me atrajo a él. Me dio un breve abrazo y me dejó todo su abrigo a medio poner.

Lo vi irse, parado de la manera más estúpida.

~~Ya no tenía frio, todas las partes de mi cuerpo que habían tenido contacto con él estaban ardiendo.~~

~~XX~~

~~Puta la wea.~~

~~Lo amo.~~

XXI

Quiero aprender a tocar el piano. Toda la música que sale de un piano es hermosa. Pero es un instrumento muy caro y papá dice que es fleto.

Papá.

Como odio a ese tipo. Si bien es quien me crió, mamá siempre quiso protegerme de él para que no fuera una influencia para mí. Ahora que estoy más grande, empiezo a entender que es muy irresponsable y que realmente no sabe cómo ser un padre.

Pero a veces no me importa porque, a ratos, lo quiero.

Como cuando volví a casa el otro día. Él estaba en casa y mamá tenía cara de fastidio, porque ella ya no lo quiere cerca.

―Eh... hola.

Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca. Pero, de vez en cuando, él entiende que quiero ser entendido, aunque no me entiendan. Y ahí es cuando lo quiero.

―Te compré esto. No sé si te guste, espero que sí...

Y papá es el único que me regala libros. Eso me hace inmensamente feliz, incluso si el sentimiento dura poco, sé que puedo volver a hallar ese pedazo de etiopia personal cada vez que lea lo que él me regala. Y de a poco, va aprendiendo qué me gusta y que no. Como si fuera un buen padre. Y sé que los libros en la actualidad son caros, especialmente los que a mí me gustan.

Y sus ojos verdes centellean con alegría al ver que su regalo era justo lo que quería.

―Gracias.

Los libros son el mundo donde lo real no existe. Por eso me encantan.

~~A nadie le gusta lo real, lo real es, precisamente, aburrido.~~

XXII

Ojalá hubiera una expresión escrita para describir cuanto odio las clases.

Cuando las vacaciones se tornan perfectas, la escuela regresa a cagarte la vida.

Odio lo que Martín ha hecho conmigo.

Un completo imbécil que se pasa fantaseando sobre cosas que nunca ocurrirán, siempre mientras los profesores explican cosas importantes. Dugh, es su culpa que me vaya tan mal. ¡Antes iba mal! Pero no mal-mal, como ahora. Es frustrante.

~~Sal de mi cabeza, jamás te invité.~~

XXIII

Mirando el techo en casa -oh, sí, soy de lo más productivo- recordé otro momento lindo de las vacaciones.

Me dio mucha vergüenza, por eso es que no volví a darle vueltas al recuerdo como siempre lo hago con todo lo demás.

Estábamos en una plaza y a Martín se le dio por usar los juegos infantiles. A veces ~~siempre~~ se comporta como un idiota.

No obstante, no me molesta si no me afecta.

Pero...

Nunca falta el “pero” con Martín.

Me desafió a ir de un lado al otro del pasamano. Simplemente le dije que nunca había aprendido a jugar a eso y la última vez que lo había intentado terminé cayendo de culo. ¡Se rió de mí! Y empezó a decir cosas que solo me enojaban. Y los dos sabíamos que quería hacerme enrabiar para que lo tome como desafío.

Y, trágicamente, así fue.

Y me caí de culo de vuelta.

Todo el poto ensuciado con arena.

Entonces me dijo que quería ayudarme a aprender, pero solo se estaba burlando. Puede ser muy malo cuando quiere.

A medida que insistía con eso, me di cuenta que solo intentaba enseñarme de verdad.

Y el weón puede ser muy ~~insoportable~~ convincente.

Lo volví a intentar, pensando en que caería de nuevo, entonces solo reiría de nuevo y la wea terminaría ahí.

No, siempre hay “pero” con Martín.

Pero... él me tomó de la cintura. Y me puse súper incómodo, con todos los nervios surgiendo del interior.

Y él como “Dale, pelotudo, avanzá”.

Finalmente, llegué al final sin volverme a caer.

~~Solo necesitaba alguien que me sostuviera.~~

XXIV

Las manos de Martín son cálidas. Siempre lo son...

¡Puede hacer las más bajas temperaturas y sigue templado!

Y con ellas sabe ser cariñoso.

Sus manos me cuidan, y cuando está aburrido, juegan con mi pelo.

Siempre se siente incómodamente bien.

Pensarlo es de lo más vergonzoso, pero me doy cuenta que últimamente no puedo negar la verdad.

La piel de Martín es suave, y cuando sus manos rozan las mías, me dan ganas de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, y después me doy cuenta que estoy siendo cursimente gay y me río de mi mismo y él pregunta de qué me río.

~~Y siempre le tengo que contestar que no pasa nada cuando detrás de todo ese nada, hay un mundo.~~

XXV

Mamá, papá, me gusta un chico.

Nunca es fácil decirlo.

Por eso cambié la O de “chico” por una A de “chica”.

Me hicieron preguntas a las que negué responder. Fue un cuestionario molesto, demás. Básicamente me limite a mirarlos y a hacerme bien el weón. Hasta que papá preguntó.

― ¿Para qué nos dices si al final no vas a contarnos nada?

―Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. ―Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

~~Y después de eso se dedicaron a ignorarme.~~

XXVI

Vuelvo a repetir que es horrible estar ahí sin ser el que esté ahí.

Me explico, intentando aclarar el meollo en mi cabeza.

Quiero ser algo para Martín, pero no lo que soy. Quiero formar parte de la sección más importante de su corazón y no hablo de “la amistad” o esas mierdas.

Normalmente no me molestaría, pero el argentino siempre tiene miles de molestos mosquitos con faldas cortas y cerebros de nuez revoloteándole alrededor.

Como para golpearlas a todos con un libro que diga “cultura”, porque sí. De esos que pesan mucho y parecen enciclopedias. Podría hacerlo algún día...

~~No es como si los celos me carcomieran. Claro que no.~~

XXVII

Porque cuando la cagas, la cagas.

Y te das cuenta después de que la cagas, de que tiras todo por la borda, justamente cuando terminas de decir las palabras que no debieron salir de tus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, ciertas cosas merecen una cabida en la realidad.

Aun así, Martín se enojó.

―Porque sales con puras putas, ya no teni dignidad.

~~Son deslices que no deben ocurrir.~~

XXVIII

Otra vez me encuentro mirando el techo. No es el blanco al cual acostumbro, sino un color más azulado. Sí, el de la habitación de Martín.

Hubo un largo silencio. La música reanudó, aunque nunca había sido pausada. Fue solo mi parecer. Y Martín se quedó callado por un rato largo.

― ¿Quisiste decir que soy una puta también? –Me respondió al final.

―No... Ya déjalo. No quise decir lo que dije... –Traté de excusarme.

―Por algo lo dijiste porque, por la cara que pusiste, iba en serio. Pero bueh, si vos decís que no fue nada... –Su mirada era de desconfianza, mas, para mi alivio, cambió de tema.

~~Putos celos.~~

XXIV

Martín empieza a actuar raro. ¿Es que yo soy tan obvio? Es como si ya supiera que estoy... e... n... a... eso.

Que lo sepa me llena de pánico. ¡Es un mujeriego! Probablemente sea homofóbico. ¡No es que yo sea gay! ¡Para nada!

~~Pero en la vida existen excepciones.~~

XXV

Sí, lo sabe.

Sabe que me gusta.

¡Y es un maldito hijo de puta!

Se ha estado burlando indirectamente de ello.

Me ha dado besos en la mejilla toda la semana, riéndose al verme rojo como tomate. ¡Con lo que odio sonrojarme! Y él lo hace a propósito.

Y fue el viernes, al final de la semana, cuando estallé.

― ¿Podí dejar de hacer eso, weón culiao? –Estaba enojado, en serio.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Burlarte de mí.

Su sonrisa era altanera y divertida. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

―No me burlo de vos.

― ¿Entonces...?

―Te beso porque quiero darte esos besitos –Fue su respuesta.

Jamás de los jamases me hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Ni en mis cursis sueños.

― ¿Eh? –Es todo lo que pude contestarle.

Podía sentir como mi rostro iba a prenderse fuego depuro bochorno. Y sabía que se estaba burlando.

―Muérete –Interrumpí lo que estaba por decir. No quería que siguiera burlándose. ~~Realmente dolía.~~

Se rió y empezó a decir algo, pero no lo escuché.

Solo me fui.

~~No soy un juguete, por eso no quiero que jueguen conmigo.~~

XXVI

La última vez que hablé con Martín, intentó sacar el tema del por qué me enojé esa vez. Entonces me volví a marchar.

¿Puede ser tan ciego?

~~Siempre me río de las personas que no saben ver. Pero a veces, me pregunto quién es el ciego... ¿Ellos o yo?~~

XXVII

Nos fuimos alejando. No sé si por mi negativa a dejar que se siga acercando a mí de esa manera tan maliciosa o porque ya no insiste.

Y lo que el tiempo debería curar, no sana.

~~Continúa doliendo. Más que antes.~~

XXVIII

―Che...

No, mierda. Creí que ya se había ido a la escuela. ¿Por qué estaba aquí después de clases? Perturba mi momento de fumar, ugh. Solo ruego porque no saque a colación el hecho de que lo he estado evitando.

Volteé la cabeza con fingido desinterés.

― ¿Tenés fuego?

El déjà vu casi me hace estremecer. Fruncí el ceño, mas no dije nada. Le alcancé el encendedor.

― ¿Qué nos pasó, Manu? –Suspiró.

―No sé.

En ese momento bajé la mirada. Todo era malditamente incómodo. Por la chucha, ¿No va a dejarme en paz?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, se fue.

~~...llevándose un pedazo de mí con él. Y ese vacío de lo que me falta creo que se llama extrañar.~~

XXIX

Malicia, sarcasmo, amabilidad y humildad. Y egocentrismo bien justificado.

Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que tantas cualidades y defectos, contradictorios entre sí, cupieran en una sola persona.

Claro, hasta que conocí a Martín.

El que insistió como la mierda para acompañarme a casa con una escusa tan barata que ni él se la creyó.

Bueno, siempre intento negar estas cosas. Pero quiero estar a su lado. Si es de la única persona que me asdfghj (se entiende sin que lo diga, uh), es por algo. Porque Martín es alguien valioso. Uno en un millón.

Y un aweonao que me hace sufrir sin darse cuenta.

~~Y cuando siento esa desdicha dan ganas de llorar. Pero no. Nunca se debe llorar por lo que no lo vale.~~

~~XXX~~

~~PUTA WEÓN VOY A MORIR. UN INFARTO, ME VA A DAR UN PUTO INFARTO Y VOY A QUEDAR CUADRIPLEJICO Y VIVIR EN UN HOSPITAL HASTA TENER OCHENTA AÑOS Y QUE MI FAMILIA ME DESCONECTE LA MÁQUINA QUE ME MANTIENE CON VIDA Y AHÍ ME MUERO, ME MUERO MIL VECES.~~

~~TENGO QUE DEJAR DE SER TAN CUATICO.~~

~~PERO WEÓN, EN SERIO.~~

~~INCOHERENCIAS.~~

~~MUCHAS INCOHERENCIAS.~~

Nota mental: dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas.

XXXI

Yo creí que iba a darme otro beso de mentira, como había estado jodiendo últimamente. A modo de despedida. Siempre molestando.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el beso que, como siempre, iba en la mejilla, recayó sobre mi boca.

Fue un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios que no me dio ni tiempo de pensar que mierda estaba pasando.

Pero por la expresión que puso, supe que no era un juego.

Nunca lo había sido.

Mierda.

¡Nunca había sido un juego!

Y me quedé como estúpido mirando el camino por donde luego se fue, ¿Por qué se fue? Estaba tanto en shock como a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

~~Y la felicidad me salpicó como si hubiese empezado a llover luz. Todo mi yo se iluminó.~~

XXXII

Soy hombre, no me tiene que dar vergüenza hacerme una paja.

Pero... cuando uno se masturba se da cuenta qué y en quién piensa en la inconsciencia, qué es lo que más ~~te calienta~~ hace que tu imaginación se vuelva más excitante. Por así decirlo. Por el momento.

Ahora bien, decir que últimamente se las estuve dedicando a... Martín... es algo problemático, o incómodo. Te cambia cuando lo miras a la cara.

Eso es lo que estuvo pasando toda esta semana.

El argentino weón volvió a actuar normal. Somos como amigos normales, como antes. Creo que es mejor así.

Ninguno habló nada del tema de esa vez.

La única diferencia, es que ahora me acompaña todos los días a casa. Y me da un piquito antes de que yo entre a mi casa.

~~No es como si estuviera el día entero esperando a que me acompañe a casa.~~

XXXIII

Ahora estoy impaciente.

Me pone nervioso la sola presencia de tener al rubio cerca.

¡Saca lo peor de mí! La impaciencia, los nervios, los celos, los deseos más escondidos dentro de mí... hace que yo siempre quiera más de él.

Ya no me conformo con sus pequeños besos ni con sus abrazos ~~aunque me derritan.~~

Pero no me animo a decirlo. Y él tampoco dice nada.

~~¿Por qué no dice nada?~~

XXXIV

Llegué al límite.

Hay rumores de que sale con otras chicas... eso me duele y agh. ¡No! ¡No es como si fuéramos algo! Pero me quedó bien claro que no me trata como un juguete... ¿O es que soy ingenuo? Mamá siempre dice que lo soy.

Quizá sea eso... aunque claro, técnicamente no somos nada.

~~En estos momentos me gustaría tener un amigo.~~

XXXV

Los días fueron pasando e intenté no hablar con él. Sí, lo empecé a evitar de nuevo.

Pero todavía me sigue acompañando a casa.

~~Si fuera a los confines del mundo, ¿Podría entonces deshacerme de la loca idea de un beso suyo?~~

XXXVI

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Por primera vez en dos meces desde que me acompaña a casa, se excusó por no poder venir conmigo y ni siquiera se esforzó por inventar alguna wea para no venir.

No entiendo...

~~La gente se cansa de ciertas personas. Lo que duele es cuando se cansan de ti.~~

XXXVII

Dejó de acompañarme.

Fue un golpe duro.

Las hormonas me están matando, mi mente me taladra el cerebro con ideas horribles y solo quiero decirle a gritos lo que me pasa. Pero no puedo.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que no las digo yo, sino que mi alma las canta a grito eufórico.

~~Grita un No me olvides.~~

XXXVIII

―Che...

Su voz me sobresaltó. Uh. Me giré a verlo. Uh, uh. Tengo un presentimiento extraño. Uh, uh, uh.

Me observó. Abrió la boca para decir algo. ¡No lo dejé!

Porque lo comprendí... por fin, empecé a entenderlo.

―Sí, tengo fuego. –Contesté.

¿O es cosa mía?

No sé cómo es, pero cada vez que hace esa pregunta, en aquella actualidad, en aquel lugar, en esta situación, estamos distanciados. Y nos unimos. Porque fue nuestro comienzo. ¿Él lo recuerda? Yo sí. Bien claro.

Y empieza muchas veces.

Pero.

¿Por qué? ¿Es que de alguna forma lo arruino? ¿Es por eso que tiene que comenzar todo de nuevo?

No lo sé, pero...

~~Dicen, por ahí dicen, que la tercera es la vencida.~~

XXXIX

― ¿Tincho? ¿Vas a venir?

Una voz desconocida llamó a Martín. Quien asintió.

―Sí.

―Te dije que dejaras de fumar. –Le recriminó una chica que, por lo que conocía por chismes que escuché por ahí, se llamaba Micaela.

―Pero...

―Lo digo por tu bien. –Ella le sonrió. –Hey, te espero en la parada de autobús. ¿Sí? Ven en cuanto termines de fumar... el humo me hace mal.

―Sí, sí, ya voy...

Micaela se fue. Martín y yo quedamos solos.

Y recordé que el dicho es “la segunda es la vencida”. Pero a veces, los perdedores esperanzados, la cambian a tercera. Una oportunidad más, demás. Y hay tantos perdedores que el dicho se ha transformado.

Aun así, se me escapan cosas.

― ¿Ahora la acompañas a ella? –Murmuré.

―Eh... algo así...

― ¿Y yo? –Enarqué una ceja.

Ya que digo cosas sin pensar, aprovecharé para cagarla. ¡No intencionalmente! Pero así funciona mi cerebro cerca de él.

―Vos...

Silencio.

―Yo quedé atrás.

―No, Manu, yo...

―Quedé atrás. Y si no es así, acompáñame a mí, weón.

Sentí como me sonrojaba. No pude evitarlo, fue una evidente y patética escena de celos. Ay... mejor hago lo que sé hacer.

Me puse la capucha y me di vuelta. Listo para irme y confundirme con la gente. ¡Mañana lo aclararía! Eso creo...

―Manu...

Lo miré de reojo. No parecía molesto.

No, no, semilla de flor de la esperanza plantada en mi pecho. No quiero eso. No la riegues, Martín, porque la planta crece pero nunca llega a dar flor. Y las raíces duelen y cuesta quitarlas.

―Quiero que sepas que estoy dejando plantada a una mina por vos. Mierda, eso suena tan de hijo de puta.

No dijo nada más.

Me tomó del brazo y caminó hacia mi casa.

~~De entre millones de personas del planeta, lo elegí a él. Y al parecer, también me eligió.~~

~~XL~~

~~Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría después, hubiera guardado una cajita en mi mochila para poder recoger los pedazos de cuando mis sentimientos explotaron.~~

~~Volaron por todas partes.~~

~~Podía visualizar mis tripas desperdigadas por la calle.~~

~~Y esas weas.~~

No hablo literalmente, claro. Últimamente solo son puras incoherencias...

XLI

Esta vez me besó de verdad.

Abrió la boca, lamiendo mis labios con suavidad.

Despegué los labios con lentitud, mi cabeza no andaba nada bien. Por ejemplo, ¿En qué momento había cerrado los ojos? No tengo idea.

Chupó mi labio inferior antes de tomarlo con los dientes y tirar suavemente. Con esa pequeña acción, pensé que iba a desmayarme ahí mismo. Unió nuestras bocas de manera abrupta, su lengua palpando mi boca con avidez.

Tenía gusto a chicle de menta y a cigarrillo.

Eso último es lo que despertó las reacciones de mi cuerpo, haciendo que correspondiera torpemente al beso.

~~Cambiar de opinión es sencillo. Ni su sonrisa ni sus ojos ni sus manos. Me quedo con sus labios.~~

XLII

Se me fue el tiempo...

Sabía que estábamos en la calle, no obstante, en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, todo lo demás desapareció. Adiós, mundo real. Nadie te quiere, mundo real, asique chau.

Sin embargo, un ruido que jamás se me hubiera pasado por alto, rompió la burbuja de fantasía en el que estaba sumido, haciendo que apartara ~~empujara~~ a Martín lejos de mí.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió, eso es lo que me hizo reaccionar así. Y el sonido de las llaves de mamá. Rápidamente me puse la capucha, tratando de ocultar mi rostro caliente tanto de Martín como de mi madre.

― ¿Manuel?

Me aclaré la garganta, dudaba que estuviera en condiciones de decir algo.

―H-hola...

― ¿Quién está contigo? –La mirada sobreprotectora que tenía me puso más alerta.

―Es...

Uh. Momento incómodo.

―...un amigo –Dije para hacerme un poco el tonto. Espero que Martín no lo malinterprete y se lo tome en serio.

Ella pareció sorprenderse. Claro, ella no sabe que hice un “amigo”.

―Ah... ¿Y qué hacen allí afuera con el frio? ¡Métanse en la casa!

Sonreí.

~~Adoro a mi mamá.~~

XLIII

¿Quién chucha habla de las vacas y de una serie vieja de televisión?

Mi mamá y Martín.

Pero se llevan bien.

¡Mamá no invita a cualquiera a comer!

~~Me hace feliz saber que Martín se lleva bien con suegra.~~

XLIV

 

La comida estaba rica. La charla animada. Martín encantador. Yo, nervioso.

¡Nada fuera de lo normal! Todo tan... perfecto.

Irreal es la palabra.

~~Uno está tan acostumbrado a los males de la vida que cuando algo sale bien, es simplemente perfecto.~~

XLV

Esta es la parte en la cual me pongo inquieto y nervioso.

Mierda.

―Si Manuel quiere, y por supuesto, si tus padres te dejan, yo no tengo problema en que te quedes esta noche en mi casa. Afuera parece que va a llover cuático.

Que conveniente, mamá.

―No tengo problema, yo ya les avisé a mis viejos. –Martín sonrió― Si no soy molestia, me quedo.

Mierda, mierda.

― ¿Molestia? Para nada. Me alegro mucho de que tú y Manuel se hayan conocido.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

―...él parece más feliz.

¡Mamá, esas cosas no se dicen!

Si yo no las digo es porque nadie debe decirlas...

~~Por más que sean la pura verdad.~~

XLVI

Martín iba y venía de un lado al otro. Me ponía más nervioso.

Todo lo que podía tener algo adentro, cada cajón, cajita, estante, bolso, mochila, lo que sea que hubiera en mi pieza, él lo abría y sacaba las cosas, curioseando como si fuera un niño. Y después lo volvía a poner en el mismo lugar.

En cierta forma, era adorable.

Se parece a la parte que perdí de ser un cabro chico, esa de “nunca obedezcas la regla de Se mira y no se toca.” Cuando eres más pequeño, nada de eso importa.

Y esa imagen me daba Martín ahora.

Me quedé sentado tipo indio en mi cama, con mi pijama puesto. Lo observaba y él lo sabía. Y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

Al lado mío había un colchón tirado, con sus respectivas sábanas y frazadas, todo eso preparado por mi mamá para Martín.

Recordé que le había contado a ella que alguien me gustaba. Me pregunto si habrá adivinado y deducido con su sexto sentido maternal, quien es.

Porque empiezo a creer que soy muy obvio.

~~Y Martín es demasiado lindo cuando es feliz. Y yo soy más feliz si sé que es feliz por estar allí, conmigo.~~

XLVII

―Me llevo este libro.

― ¿Eh?

―Que quiero este libro. –Repitió― Cuando lo termine de leer, te lo devuelvo. Y yo te tengo que prestar algunos que, por lo que veo en tu biblioteca, te van a gustar. –Me sonrió con cariño.

~~Creo que va a terminar matándome. En el buen sentido, claro.~~

XLVIII

―Haz lo que quieras. –Mascullé, bajando la vista para que no me viera ruborizado.

No, no quiero que mi cara se acostumbre a ponerse roja. ¡Pero mi cuerpo no me hace caso!

―Che, apago la luz. Me entró sueñito.

―Hum.

¿Cuándo fue que su efecto en mi rompió mi hechizo de solo poder responder cosas sarcásticas? Extraño eso.

Cuando ya estábamos a oscuras, de repente todo se volvió más incómodo.

Sabía que dormiría en la cama contigua a la mía. ¡Tan cerca! Eso hacía que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

Escuché cómo se removía.

Luego nada.

Y después, volvía a moverse.

―Para, weón.

Escuché su risita.

―Estoy nervioso.

~~¿Cómo puede ser tan... tan...? Ugh. No hay definición para lo único.~~

XLIX

― ¿T-tú? ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

―Nah, no importa. –Suspiró. –Durmamos... Buenas noches, Manuel. Que tengas dulces sueños.

~~Los tendré, porque a mi inconsciencia es algo a lo que probablemente llegas.~~

~~L~~

~~OH~~

~~MI~~

~~SAN~~

~~TO~~

~~Y~~

~~PU~~

~~TO~~

~~DI~~

~~OS~~

~~.~~

~~¿Cómo sabe lo que tiene que decir, cuando lo tiene que decir?~~

Brindaré por aquellas personas que parece que la vida les da el guión para dar con lo que tienen para decir, justo en el blanco.

LI

― ¿Querés ser mi novio?

~~SI.~~

LII

Mi garganta empezó a molestarme con miles de cosas que gritar, mas no podía decir nada de nada porque quedé en shock. De nuevo.

Martín tampoco dijo nada.

Y se quedó sin decir nada.

Sé que esperaba una respuesta por mi parte, y sé también que yo estaba arruinando todo lo que había soñado porque solo me quedaba callado, dejando todo pasar.

No.

No iba a ser tan weón.

Tomé aire y lo dije.

―Sí.

~~Una sola palabra, firme y clara, vale más que mil palabras.~~

LIII

Escuché como Martín seguía removiéndose.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí mi cama hundirse. Las sábanas se levantaron y él se metió adentro de mi cama.

Cuando capté aquel movimiento, ya sentía que podía morir en paz. Las piernas casi me tiritaban de tan solo pensar que estábamos en la misma cama y que... oh.

Me abrazó.

―Te quiero... –Murmuró en mi oído.

Ugh, no.

Paren un segundo.

~~Mi cerebro no corre a la velocidad de los demás.~~

LIV

Puse mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarlo.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me volvía loco, al igual que el olor de su perfume mezclado con la ropa de dormir limpia que le dio mi mamá.

―P-para.

― ¿Hice algo mal?

Su voz decepcionada y triste me hizo detenerme. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes? Ah, sí. Alejarlo para evitar un colapso mental.

―No... p-pero... ah, puta la wea. Estoy muy nervioso. –Admití.

Él volvió a insistir con querer abrazarme y lo dejé.

Se sentía... bonito... 

~~Es un decir para no ponerme a dar una lista de adjetivos sinónimos a agradable y paraíso. No, de hecho, algo como eso sería muy gay.~~

LV

―Tranquilo... después de todo, estas son cosas que vamos a hacer porque ahora somos novios. –Podía sentir su sonrisa en su tono de voz― Abrazos y besos. Muchos.

Definitivamente, colapso mental.

―...pero solo para aclarar, no vamos a hacerlo.

¿La punzada de no sé qué que sentí fue decepción?

―...No... No quiero cagarla. ¿Me entendés? Quiero algo realmente posta con vos, no solo una noche. Algo serio.

~~Cuando te dicen que sos importante con otras palabras. Bueno, eso. Se siente supremo.~~

LVI

― ¿Sa-sabi que no tengo problema? D-digo... s-somos pololos, ¿No? Uh... ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está mi sarcasmo? –Pensé en voz alta.

Martín se rió en voz baja y me estrujó más.

Sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la cara, su risa divertida y simpática, sus brazos alrededor mío...

No, es suficiente como para morirme ahí mismo.

Y por la velocidad a la que iba mi ritmo cardiaco, no estaba tan lejos del infarto.

~~Al menos moriré feliz.~~

LVII

―No... En serio, no quiero cagarla. Pero... en algún momento, más adelante, quiero que me regales tu virginidad... digo, sos virgen, ¿No?

¡Puta, weón! Esas cosas no se preguntan. Nadie las pregunta. Nadie, excepto él.

Maraco de mierda.

―S-si poh weón, ¿Tu no?

El silencio me hirió.

―Bueno... definamos virginidad...

― ¡Olvídalo! No quiero saber. –Lo abracé con timidez. Pucha, no soy tímido, solo medio antipático...

Sentí un beso en la mejilla.

―No lo hice. Llegué muy lejos, pero nunca lo hice. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea con vos.

~~Otro brindis, por esas frases que matan.~~

LVIII

―Mañana... cuando despertemos abrazados, no cambies de opinión.

Él comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y eso me distrae bastante. Siento sus dedos dibujar sinsentidos en mi cuerpo y eso hace que me cueste procesar sus palabras.

― ¿Cambiar de opinión? –Pregunté algo atontado.

―Sí... no quiero que el día de mañana no quieras estar conmigo.

―Puta que eri weón.

Esa fue mi única respuesta. Estaba rojo como tomate. ¿Quién podría cambiar de opinión? No, yo no.

~~Esto es mejor que en mis sueños.~~

LIX

―Buenas noches.

Sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla. Fue un beso simple.

Si fue tan simple, ¿¿¿Por qué mi corazón late como si estuviera en plena carrera??? Ah... pero es una...linda... sensación...

―Buenas noches. –Respondí.

―Que tengas dulces sueños. Yo los voy a tener porque voy a soñar con vos...

― ¿S-siempre eri tan fleto?

― ¿Siempre te ponés rojo como tomate?

―No estoy rojo, además está todo oscuro, no podi verme.

―Te acabo de dar un beso... entonces, reformulo mi pregunta. ¿Siempre estás tan caliente? Digo, en tus sonrojados pómulos... –Dijo con voz divertida― ¡Auch!

Sí, era necesario golpearlo.

~~Lo peor de todo es que me lee como yo a un libro.~~

~~LX~~

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, la cama tenía un aroma peculiar y una calidez que se sentía como inmensa.

Al abrir los ojos, un par de esmeraldas pestañeaban con modorra, devolviéndome la mirada.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo podría cambiar de opinión?

Todavía queda tanto por delante. El primer te quiero, los te amo que quiero escuchar y animarme a decir, una primera vez, una vida.

~~Y los miles de despertares a su lado.~~


End file.
